NeverEnding Pain
by Lina Hino
Summary: Meeting of the twin sister of the twin star she had not seen in nearly 15 years as well as meeting for the first time the man whom had loved her mother unconditionally. Can Reina handle this without breakig? Chapter 2 now up!
1. Prelude to the Opening of One's Eyes

The Never-Ending Pain

Author's Notes: This is a sequel to a fic I'm currently writing in my classes at the college. I have a good head start on it but while I am working on it I thought up of a sequel and for some reason just was dying to get it started. This is a Sailor Moon/Bleach x-over.

Summary: Years of heartache and pain for four people can be felt throughout the world. One person now in a comatose-like condition of which no one can really tell if they're dead or not. One safely in their world, unable to recover from a love that could never be, in a loveless marriage with a child. And two souls that are unknown of each other that are either searching for truth or searching for acceptance.

Chapter 0: Prelude to the opening of one's eyes

Her heart aches as she walked on the chilled marble floor. Voices from the maids and other personnel in the palace reached her ears without her even straining herself. Today was a big day for the tenants in this crystal cage. She continued to venture to her destination which she frequented since she was 3; 13 years of this routine have come and gone in the wink of an eye to her. The ivory doors that blocked her path opened as warmth skimmed across her skin. Inside the room she entered it looked like a temple of sorts. Fires were lit in the cardinal direction point as ashes from a phoenix lay to waste under a perch. The fires and phoenix weren't the things that she would come and see on a regular basis.

In the middle of the room there was a glass coffin-like fixture, as one got closer one could see what was in the fixture. A bloody and rusted dagger was next to who occupied the coffin-like case. Resting within the care was a beautiful woman in a red satin gown, where her chest was there was dry blood. No one has been able to confirm on whether this woman was dead or alive. As she rested her forehead on the cool surface of the coffin tears slid down her face. Being 16 years old with no knowledge of her birth father was one thing and knowing you had a twin that disappeared is another but to not have a mother who was not only on e of your only protectors but also the most powerful woman alive the kicker.

"Mom, I can feel your spirit near me, but I want you here." Her voice escaped from full lips.

"Ah, I figured that you were in here. I found something of your mother's that needs to be delivered." A voice, which was familiar and made her feel not as alone, made her turn and smile at the tall male at the doorway.

"Yuichiro-tou-san! You caught me again it seems." She smiled while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I've watched you do this since you mother fell into this state." The man that was her adopted father frowned while coming to her side.

"Guess it's not a secret then eh? It's just that I feel her near me but she's not here to truly protect me. The council will never acknowledge me as a suitable heir yet they train me and want to destroy everything you and mom worked so hard to accomplish." She shook in untamed rage at speaking of the injustices in the world which her mother was in a comatose/deceased state for.

The brown-haired male looked at his adopted daughter solemnly before taking a small hand in his and placing a book in it.

"You're, as of today, of age to inherit this book. It has the answers to all your questions about your mother and birth father. No one in this palace next to me, Phobos, and Deimos know of its existence and of its contents. Do what you will with these answers, but you also must carry out to the parties mentioned inside of your mother's condition as well as the status of our enemy because they can probably help us." Yuichiro said before she slowly opened the book.

Her eyes widened at the beginning contents of the book. It was addressed directly to her.

'My dearest Rinoa Arabella,

If you're reading this it may mean one or two of these things. That you are now a young woman in the eyes of our people or that I am not of this world. I must now enclose the answers of which I know you have wanted for all of these years. Your twin is very much alive and is under the guardianship of your godparents under a different name, your father does not know of your conception and birth because of the impossibility of us ever being, I never regret having you and your twin, my death was related to many factors of which were to seal away our enemy and to hold off your immediate awakening to your powers. You are to go to the world of which I sent your twin to for safety to retrieve them as well as deliver the enclosed letter to the guardians of your twin. Enclosed in this book are my will, my diary, and secrets along with the name of your father rand the story of how I met him.'

Were the words she read before tears started to blur her vision.

Her mother didn't abandon her through the suicide that was committed for selfish reasons. She was being protected by her mother even now. She slid to her knees and hugged the book to her chest at reading the next sentence which contained the name of a man who was not only her father but the rival of her adopted father. For the duration of the marriage in between in her mother and Yuichiro, her adopted father knew that her mother could never love him yet volunteered to marry her to get the elders off her back. As she read the diary within she could tell of the internal pain and guilt her mother felt for agreeing to marry someone who loved her yet couldn't return the feelings. The marriage was never consummated leaving her to be the only eligible heir along with her twin to prevent a child to be born in a one-sided, loveless marriage.

She learned in this diary as well that her twin looks like their mother while she took after her father. Hence she understood why her twin was in the other world and not her. If anyone was to have ever followed her mother and she was to be taken to that world her father's identity and life would have been compromised. After reading one more page she closed the book and looked at her adopted father with tears streaming down her face. Without warning she tackles her adopted father and hugged him tightly.

"Rinoa?" Yuichiro questioned while the 16 year old held on tightly to him.

"Thank you, even if you're not my biological father I love you so much. You weren't the only one suffering." She blubbered between tears, a heavy weight that was pressed on her chest now, finally relieved after many years of being in the dark.

"It's alright Rinoa, your mother and I made sure that there was nothing left unsaid. She suffered for all of us, she blamed herself for everything yet with you and her support system she handled it like a trooper. Although when it got close to your 3rd birthday she started to become hysterical. She never wanted to leave you here alone; she wanted to defy fate again like she did when she met your father." Yuichiro said detaching the teen from him and having her follow him.

"Yuichiro-tou-san?" Rinoa questioned before realizing that she was in her parents' room.

"It's time you take these then. These are your original birth certificates with the names that your mother chose for you. You'll see why we had to change a few things." Yuichiro handed Rinoa a folder.

With shaky hands the folder was opened…………………….

Author's Notes (2): Well what did you think? I have over ¼ of the next chapter already done and I'm getting ready to type up what I have to the story that is this one's predecessor which is a lot more than what I have for this fic so far. Yes in the next chapter you find out who mama and papa are although I'm pretty certain you can tell who mom is. Anywho….please review me to let me know if you liked it and would like for me to continue I have many plans, both good and evil for this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Lost Bonds

The Never Ending Pain

Summary: Summary: Years of heartache and pain for four people can be felt throughout the world. One person now in a comatose-like condition of which no one can really tell if they're dead or not. One safely in their world, unable to recover from a love that could never be, in a loveless marriage with a child. And two souls that are unknown of each other that are either searching for truth or searching for acceptance.

Chapter 1: Finding Lost Bonds

Where we last left off……

With shaky hands the folder was opened………

Now………..

"'This certificate is to verify and officiate the birth of her majesty Rei Rhila Hino's first born daughter Reina Arabelle Abarai at 00:05 on this Tuesday December 25th in the 1st year of the Neo-Mars reign.'" Rinoa read off her own birth certificate before tracing her fingers over her family emblem that was stamped on the thick paper that was embroidered in gold letterings.

"Obviously the elders were enraged with the child born out of wedlock being named after the last great queen of Mars. That along with the baby being named after the father that had never been identified and the second girl to ever be born to your grandfather, Aries', linage caused quite a scandal. But your mother was firm on wanting to name both of you after your unknown father because of which you are his children whether he knows or not. That's how much she loved him. She was in that other world for over three years which left her a lot of time to fall in love with him to where she could never get past him or want to forget him. But then again I feel no regrets for marrying your mother. I loved her with everything a man could even though there was another that she loved more and even though you are not my child I love you like you were my own child." Yuichiro smiled before watching his 'daughter' take out the birth certificate that belonged to her twin.

"'This certificate is to verify and officiate the birth of her majesty Rei Rhila Hino's second born twin daughter Aina Sakura Abarai at 00:15 on this Tuesday December 25th in the 1st year of the Neo-Mars reign.'" Rinoa also read as she also traced her fingers over golden embroidered lettering on the certificate before watching a photo slip from behind the certificate to the floor.

In the photo was obviously her mother, worn out from a delivery of two girls. From the photo it was obvious who was who in the photo. Herself being in her mother's left arm as the twin she only had a small glimpse of before being separated at 1 ½ in her mother's right, the baby that had the other half of her mother's potent blood in her. With the birth of her and her sister not only was there scandal but also great fear. Her mother, Queen Rei Rhila Hino, was the twin sister of the late Princess Hotaru Kiari Tomoe the former senshi and goddess of destruction and silence from Saturn. Whilst her mother inherited their grandfather's genes of fire, her aunt inherited the genes of destruction and rebirth from their grandmother the widowed Queen Isis of Saturn. With both their mother and aunt being hybrid children the likeliness of the powers passing down even in as strong a line at Aries' was highly and dangerously possible. At birth as Rinoa, or should we say Reina, read in the diary that her mother left for her and her twin to read: both she and her sister were born with the opposing powers of Mars and Saturn.

Aina was born with the powers of their aunt Hotaru, when she cried at birth all the palace shook in the ferocious power of which could have been all of their grandmother's power if not some of the power of which was from their birth father. With the Saturnian side though, it was very evident that she received it due to all the life forms in a radius of 100 yards that were plant and animal died suddenly which made quite a few pet owners not so happy and gardeners enraged when they discovered that since the land now harbored a child of destruction their land was no longer capable to grow or flourish, or at least that was until plants suddenly spouted from the earth and the dead animals came back to life suddenly: Death and Rebirth.

At her own birth, as Reina read, when she cried all things in a 100 yard radius combusted to flames and people started to go into violent rages against their neighbors. With the Martian side of the blood, she was to be the next balancer of war and peace which explained the sudden brawling that the people in that range were doing, along with the fire of which was obviously her grandfather's power that was passed down for thousands of years. Yet along with the fire, when it died and the fighting ended, the plant and brush life that was destroyed was slightly restored showing just a small hint of the Saturnian blood which came from her mother.

Any other gifts of which they both had were unknown since they were separated for so long before whatever else they inherited could come to the surface. Or at least they didn't know what Aina had. Reina could clearly see into the past whether it be hers or not. Many a times she could look into the past clear as day when she was sitting in her mother's resting room and see the man who was her birth father cherishing her like there was no tomorrow for the earth, although it was true in that sense. With every vision of the past that she had with her birth father and mother involved always had to deal with when they were in battle with the enemy of which she was now lifeless to seal away until the time came for either her, her sister or someone of their bloodline was able to defeat them or if heaven forbid the seal that was made in blood was to weaken in the years and shatter.

Reina was praying at the moment that the seal wouldn't break until her power awoke and her sister was recovered and trained in their style of combat. As she was holding the book in her arms she heard her adopted father leave and heard another set of feet walk into the room. When she felt arms coil around her waist she smiled a small smile and rested against the hard body that was now holding her.

"So you have all the answers now eh? The maids are getting frantic that you're not at that fitting you had scheduled Belle." A husky voice brushed against her ear.

"Right now I'm so overwhelmed. My twin is alive darling. I'm not completely alone. I'm so happy, now I even know the name of the man who is my biological father. And we have possible allies for the battle with those men that mother sealed away with her own blood." Reina sighed while kisses were gently planted on her lips and neck.

"I am happy with you Rinoa, or should we call you Reina now since you know that truth?" Hiroyuki Watabane, Lieutenant of the Martian Imperial Army and betroth to Reina, asked while holding his fiancée tenderly in his arms.

"You, my good warrior, can call me whatever you want. I am yours after all. Or at least in 4 days I will be lawfully." Reina purred before giving her older fiancée a kiss on the lips.

"You're mother would be very proud of you, you know that right? Making general at such a young age and even besting me. Makes me wonder how things could have been if only the enemy wasn't so persistent. You're mother wanted to train you herself, to teach you how to awaken your gift properly and not lock it away, but those old fogies were so scared and forced her to seal it away when she went to give up her life for them. Such selfish people we are putting our lives on the line for. Makes me wonder if fighting for them is worth all this, but when I look at you I see my answer. I will protect your happiness and ensure that it will never go away." Hiroyuki pledged with a grin on his thin lips.

"You like hearing yourself sound all big and bad, don't you Hiro-kun?" Reina smiled before being hoisted into the air by the larger male.

"Hmm…..you have lost a bit of weight. Why's that? Are you nervous about the wedding or something Rin?" Hiroyuki smirked before looking at the eyes that were nearly a stark onyx, a small smug of violet faintly lined the iris.

"You can put me down now you big oaf. You know I hate being tossed around like a rage doll even if it is you doing it. Making me feel all small and junk!" Reina giggled while squirming slightly in Hiroyuki's grip.

"Can't help it that you got your mother's height honey. But hey, didn't you say a few years back before realizing that we were set to be married that you preferred someone taller than you?" Hiroyuki set Reina on her feet but keeping her within the embrace of his arms.

"Yes I did. But do you know why?" Reina huffed while crossing her arms over her chest in mock irritation.

"Hmm……I believe I remember the reason. Let me think for a second." Hiroyuki said before relinquishing Reina from his embrace and took a pose in which his right hand was rubbing his chin and with other arm rested on his stomach.

Reina looked at the deep green eyes that stared at her with amusement. How the male looked when thinking was something that she wanted no other woman to see. Next to her fiancé being powerful on the battlefield, he was one of the sharpest minds in the whole kingdom. Smart men appealed to her greatly and with how his eyes narrowed in concentration and his thin lips pursed slightly, one could say that she could look at him for the rest of her life giddy like a kid on Christmas. As she was about to go further into her own world with the thoughts of her fiancée she was snapped out of it when she felt his calloused fingers tilt up her chin and his lips met hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

"I remember now. It's because you want the guy you love to do this. Bend down to take your chin and kiss you till you're breathless eh?" Reina felt shivers run down her spine as his breath tickled her neck and his deep voice passed her ear.

With a hot blush on her face she meekly nodded and then looked the other way to not show how utterly happy and embarrassed she was. After a few moments of silence passed between the couple, Hiroyuki picked Reina off her feet and carried her out of the room and into the hallway. Maids and palace staff from the barracks that Reina and Hiroyuki were in charge of were giggling and smiling toward the couple as staff from the inner palace sneered and glared. In their own world though, the couple didn't pay the discrimination that usually occurred in the palace toward them any heed. After a bit of time, Reina found herself in front of gates which had been under strict lock and key for over 16 years.

"You're trip to go into the other world is ready. I'm going to escort you there but I will have to come back since the soldiers still need to have someone on their asses for training." Green eyes locked with violet rimmed onyx with sincerity.

"I know you have to do what is required of you though, just like I have my duties." Reina whispered before hugging the strong body of her fiancée, not wanting the warmth to fade from her skin and clothes.

"Come home soon though. Or I'll miss you like crazy." Hiroyuki whispered before the guards that were going to accompany them came into the room and stood on the sides of them.

"You are to make certain that the Lady Rinoa makes it safely to the residence of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. Do you understand the importance of this assignment?" Hiroyuki barked his orders before the clicking of boot heels and the chorus of 'yes sir's echoed off the walls.

"Hiro-kun." Reina whispered before feeling his large hand grab hers and hold tightly as the gates of time and space opened.

"I know Rin, I know." Reina felt tears come to her eyes again as she felt the void of loneliness she knew she'd feel while separated from her home come to the front of her heart.

The group ventured into the gates and was now walking down the path of light, harsh winds brushing against them. When the door to the other world came into view Reina felt Hiroyuki's hand let go of hers. Small panic flooded her system as she watched the long raven hair that was tied back flow in the wind which was now blowing the opposite direction. Biting her tongue and trying to keep the front that she kept in front of her soldiers she turned to face the door preparing for it to open. Feeling heartsick when the door completely opened, she turned one last time to see Hiroyuki charge up to her and scoop her into his arms and kissed her one last time. The soldiers that were with them were wide-eyed and snickering at the same time at how their superiors tried to hide their attraction for each other even though they were to marry in less than a week.

"Aisheteru Rin." Hiroyuki whispered before Reina sadly smiled and nodded her head before facing the door and walking through with the soldiers following her heals.

The sight of her unshed tears was almost enough for Hiroyuki to cancel the mission and that he would take her place but he knew that she would hate him if he tried. This was something she was waiting for, for nearly 17 years.

"I'll be back soon Hiro-kun." Reina's whisper reached him as the door shut, leaving the vortex of time to be his only company.

AAAAAAAA

The scene around her frightened her to no end. The stench of blood from the battlefield was enough to nearly nauseate her. Why she was here she wanted to know so badly. She's been to this same place, this same time, the same scene over 300 times now. She can hear the scream tear deep into her soul. She watched the eyes of which were once gentle go crimson and fill with hatred and anger in the meanwhile tinge if not saturate in sorrow. She watched the strands of crimson spill from her broken hairtie before a long sword came to their hands and instantly spill the blood of the one who struck them down. This was it. She watched as many were slain: men, women, children, and soldiers, all of them killed with no remorse or reprieve. But the one who was dealing the pain was in battle with the one who was wronged. Although blood was splattered onto the small frame of the one who was torn with rage and sorrow, she could see the turmoil within. The taste of power of which brought forth the desire and need for this foe's blood. Yes, this woman that was before her wanted this man dead to pay for the crimes that he and his comrades have committed against her and the many that were splayed in the light of the sun.

With a violent jerk, she screamed while sitting up. Sweat dripped off her nose and shined on her skin as she awoke from her violent prophetic dream. Resting a hand to her pale and clammy face she knew that the moisture on her face was from the tears she was crying from the link of emotion she could oddly feel from the woman that she's seen the future for in the duration of the past year and a half.

"Aina! Are you alright?" Her father's voice frantically asked as her door was jerked open, her mother right behind him with worry evident in her dark eyes.

This was the 57th night that Aina Sakura Kurosaki woke in the middle of the night screaming from the nightmare of the future before her mind's eye. And this wasn't going to end no matter what treatments she would go through.

"It was the same dream. I'm sorry to have waken you again mom, dad." Aina sniffled slightly before squaring her shoulders as she had seen her father do many times to look strong and tough, although she was nearly 17 and that kind of strength after seeing such a brutal future was hard to do.

"Man, can you scream any louder sis? Yeesh some of us have school tomorrow ya know?" An irritated boy grumbled while scratching his bright orange hair as deep dark eyes glared at her.

"I'm sorry Tsukiro, if my nightmare wasn't so bad I wouldn't have screamed in my sleep. I'm really sorry. Go back to bed. I'm fine now." Aina yawned while rubbing her tired eyes, the black circles under her eyes not going anywhere as her younger brother walked out of the room with their mother.

"Do we need to take you to get some sleeping pills honey?" Her father asked as she felt his weight creak the foot of her bed.

"I would be stuck in that nightmare if I were to do that dad. I hate seeing it. Who is she? Why is she screaming? Why can I feel her pain as if it's my own?" Aina asked before rubbing her sleeve against her cheeks to be rid of her cursed tears.

Feeling the warmth of her father's arms around her comforted her greatly as he threaded his fingers through her long dark hair.

"It's nearly time for school, you should try to get at least a wink of sleep. I'll stay right here until it's time to wake up. I'll scare those nightmares away just like when you were little okay Aina?" Ichigo Kurosaki whispered soothingly to his daughter as he watched her violet eyes slowly close.

"Arigatou…papa." Aina mumbled before falling asleep and staying thus, feeling safe in her father's arms.

"Ichigo, do you think it's what we think it is?" The carrot-topped male looked up to see his wife look sadly at their adopted daughter/god-daughter.

"It must be. There is no other explanation is there? It must be her twin or her mother….someone from the other side. She must be seeing something horrible. Damn it. If it wasn't for Rei wanting to protect them she would probably not be having these nightmares." Ichigo growled before feeling his wife's cool fingers brush over his cheek in a comforting manner.

"We have to be here for Aina when it comes time. We should have told her a long time ago about her sister and her real mother. But with ….you know…..it would be so awkward to tell her and have her try to keep it secret. She would think also that we don't trust her or that we have betrayed her from letting her know the truth. I just don't know what to do. What do we do Ichigo?" Ichigo watched Rukia tremble with emotion in fear of their adopted daughter's possible reaction to what she should have been told many years ago.

"All we can do is hope for the best Rukia. It's up to her if she wants to be with us after we tell her." Ichigo tried to calm his wife with a soft kiss to her moist lips.

Two hours later the 16 year old was up and rushing around the house frantically looking for her tie for her school uniform. Long ebony hair tied back into a ponytail that was swishing in her wake as she dug around the clothes pile that was on her floor. As Aina was doing this a lion plush was on her back barking orders at her, if not annoying her to no end.

"Damn it Kon shut the hell up or your bickering is going to really make me late." The teen grumbled before grabbing the plush and slinging it across the room into the wall.

"Ah! Aina-nee-san!!!!! You're parents wanted me to keep an eye on you so I am going to school with you." The lion pointed at the teen while Aina paid him no heed and finally found her tie.

After tying the red tie into a bow Aina looked into her full length mirror, adjusted a few strands of her hair and then marched out the door with Kon secretly smuggled in her bag. Grabbing a piece of toast for the run to school, Aina waved to her parents before fastening her book bag on tight and started running. The unsuspecting Kon who was so carefully hidden in the backpack was now wailing in pain as the book bag bounced from the teen's running.

"I told you to shut the hell up plushie. And now since you're in there you better not come out. Yeesh. I'm going to make Uncle Ishida make another dress for you and make you wear it for a month if you get out of that bag, got it?" Aina annoyingly muttered but to where the plush could understand.

After 10 minutes of running, with the school bell ringing behind her, Aina made it to the campus but to merely be bothered by 4 guys at the front gate. Her eyes narrowed as the larger of the 4 waltzed up to her and grinned, which never meant anything good to the students who were watching this. Immediately she took a quick glimpse at her book bag and then back to the advancing male, she didn't want or need this right now.

"Hey Kurosaki….nice book bag. Wonder what's inside. More divination and dream interpretation books? Those are for little girls. But then again you do look like one. But luckily for you I like girls that are flat and run at the mouth. So let's go ditch school shall we?" The teen smirked while talking, getting closer to Aina's face with each word and breath.

"I'm sorry but the 'Harass Kurosaki' session for today has been canceled. Now if you'll excuse me I have a test to take." Aina grumbled before trying to get past the male but to have him get in her way with every motion of moving she made.

"'I have a test to take'….what a lame excuse. If you can beat me then I'll let you pass, but since you're a woman you won't get that far now will ya?" The teen's friend's ooh'ed and ahh'ed in agreement with their leader's words.

"I really have no time for this Ranmaru….now move out of my way." Aina said while pushing past the teen but as she tried to walk past him she was picked up like a rag doll and thrown into a nearby wall.

"Where's the little bitch in you that kicked the asses of my boys eh? Am I not worthy enough to fight you or something? Huh you little bitch? Daddy dearest nor Uncle Sado aren't around to defend you so come on and put them up bitch." Ranmaru venomously hissed before pulling on the ponytail and breaking the tie on Aina's hair.

Aina bit back a yelp of pain that would have came from the bastard pulling on her hair at full force, there's no way in hell she would allow anyone the pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain no matter the conditions or circumstance.

"Alright….you got my attention and if you don't get out of it within the next minute I'm going to be sending you to the infirmary in more than one piece. Along with your boys that are still standing from the last smack down I gave them." Aina glared at the teen in front of her while hearing a panicked Kon in her back pack screaming to let him out to protect her.

Ignoring the plushie's scream and cries Aina was focused on Ranmaru ready to tear him from limb to limb. Yet as the zipper to her book bag busted and she raised her fist with a good amount of her hair in Ranmaru's hand a voice that held authority echoed into the courtyard.

"You know very well, Nakahara-san, that violence on school grounds is forbidden and that hitting a young lady or pulling her hair is far from tolerable. You best run now before the rest of the school officials notice my absence." A tall and thin, blonde-haired male walked out into the courtyard and his face showed how displeased he was.

"Oh lookie, it's Mr. Student-Council-President-Saehara, to what do we owe the pleasure and plus what army is behind you to not let us beat the snot out of this vindictive bitch? We outnumber the both of you by 2." Ranmaru snickered before pulling on Aina's hair harder to try and emphasis his point but to end up feeling a fist make impact with his stomach and a knee to the groin.

Aina got her hair free due to the angelic distraction and let loose. She first punched the idiot in the stomach and then kneed him in the groin before shifting her feet and grabbing the collar of his school uniform and throwing him over her shoulder into a pile of mud. Of course the friends of the idiot that just landed in the mud had to try and go after Aina as well so Aina was not about to just let three guys that were obviously bigger than her, cursed by her mother's height, beat her up. Yet before she could put in a single punch she felt arms wrap around her from behind and saw blonde right before the three guys fell over. What the hell had just happened she didn't know but now she was looking into the eyes of her student council president?

"Are you alright Kurosaki-san?" The blonde hair, amethyst eyed male panted slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Aina found herself dumbly asking before turning to see the first of the three that almost had a shot at her holding their nose with blood dribbling from between their fingers as the other two were being escorted by teachers to the suspension room.

"Nothing, now you can go to class Kurosaki-san. But do remember that if a student is being harassed you don't finish the business. The teachers are supposed to handle it. It's their jobs. See you in the hallway." The teen walked away leaving Aina dazed and somewhat stary-eyed as she watched the male disappear into the senior's wing.

Aina was going to continue watching the path that the senior took when the voice of Kon's broke her from her ravine. The plush lion was at her foot pointing her while shaking like a leaf.

"What the hell was that? How long has this bullying been going on? Wait till I tell you father-" Kon found himself picked up and up-front-personal with deep violet eyes that held murder.

"You will not tell mom and dad of this event you understand me? Or I'm going to feed you to the neighbor's German Sheppard for you to be Killer's chew toy." Aina said lowly while nearly squeezing the small candy that kept the plush animate out of the lion's mouth.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Kon shakily said while shaking in fear of his life while trying to keep his mouth shut to prevent the candy from possibly popping out.

"Good. Now get back into the book bag or I'll just dump you into a trashcan. I'm beyond late and beyond annoyed." Aina hissed before Kon quickly crawled back into the book bag and zipped the zipper.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So this is the residence that my mother's friends have. I wonder what kind of people mom befriended here." Reina whispered to herself before knocking on the door, the two escorts still behind her watching everything in the background to be assured that there were no immediate threats.

From beyond the door, the Martian princess could hear things being banged around and a few random curses before the door opened and an irritated carrot-topped male looked at her with wide eyes.

"Aina why the hell are you not at school- wait a minute you're not Aina." Ichigo yelled before realizing the eloquent and complicating gown that was on the frame of the young woman that looked almost like a mirror image of his adopted daughter.

"I'm sorry to startle you. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, am I correct?" Reina asked before the carrot-top yelled back into the house and a dark haired woman came to the door.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Ichigo answered before Reina curtsied politely.

"I am Rinoa Arabella Hino, Daughter of the late Rei Rhila Hino and Princess of Mars. I have important business with you, Kurosaki Rukia and the others of whom knew my mother." Reina introduced herself.

"You're …..I thought you guys were fraternal twins." Rukia said without thinking.

"Yes we are….but due to my parentage I've had my hair colored since lord knows when. May I come in? I do not feel comfortable speaking openly about this out here." Reina gently inquired.

"Oh! Yes of couse. Please come in Hino-san." Rukia quickly said before shoving her husband into the house and looking both ways and ushered Reina's guards in as well.

Reina walked into the house and looked around. It seemed that a well established family lived here. There were children's toys everywhere and family photos as well. While walking down the hall she stopped at one of the pictures. Mesmerized by what she saw she touched the picture carefully. In the picture was her twin….probably about the age of 10 holding a baby in her arms with a goofy smile and her hair tied up in a single ponytail. Loneliness of home washed over her as she looked at a family picture next to the one she was looking at. Oh how she wished for something like this……at least her sister was lucky to have a better upbringing than herself.

"What happened to Rei….why is she not here with you? Is this the reason why Aina is having nightmares of the future?" Rukia asked snapping Reina from her thoughts to look wide eyed at her.

"My sister has precognition? It might be because of the events in the past 16 years." Reina answered while holding onto the book which was her mother's tightly to her chest.

"What's happened in the past 16 years?" Ichigo asked seeing worry flood into his adopted daughter's twin's eyes.

"My, our, mother….she killed herself to seal away the enemies by the names of Sousuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru 13 years ago. I am here to find you all and tell you about what happened to my mother, about the enemy, and decide on whether my sister should come back with me for training for the continuation of this war." Reina solemnly spoke before seeing Rukia have to take a seat and Ichigo's mouth fall open.

"They're still alive?!" Ichigo yelled before Reina nodded and Rukia then spoke up.

"Why did no one come to tell us this sooner?" Rukia asked before Reina gave the book to Rukia.

"I was given a choice…I've made it and all the details of years between when mom returned to the Neo Mars Kingdom up to when she sacrificed herself is within these pages. And I have one thing for a Renji Abarai which was sealed and needs to be delivered right away." Reina said as Rukia slowly opened the book and started to read.

"You won't find that idiot anywhere right now. He's-" Ichigo was cut off by Reina's lost gaze.

"I know ….Soul Society. I must deliver this right away. You must take me to him or bring him to me. It's most urgent that he gets this before anything comes out into the open." Reina said before Rukia closed the book and looked at her with tears.

"You've had no mother since she fell into this state?" Rukia asked.

"No, my mother's army pretty much raised me along with my adopted father." Reina honestly answered before being embraced by the woman that was crying silently.

"Her highness has had no time to think on the matters of family due to the increased activities from her people plotting against her as well as from the worry of the seal breaking before herself, her twin, and possible allies from this side return." One of the decorated guards said.

"Who are these guys?" Ichigo asked.

"They're my guards appointed by my fiancée to protect me while I'm over here. We have to make the delivery of the news of my mother's condition rather quickly due to other things that are going on in the world of which my mother is from." Reina said before Rukia pulled from hugging her.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Lady Rinoa is to be wed in 4 days and must return before her wedding to hold down any backlash or scandal of which her absence will cause. The people of whom our queen protected are vile and ruthless people that will not be but pleased to see Rinoa-sama shamed to take over the throne of our late queen." The second guard said before Reina glared at the guard shutting him up.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the guard and then to Reina before going bug eyed.

"Wed? As in 'married' wed? But you're only 16?!?!!?" The couple yelled in shock.

"Actually in my mother's world that's only human years…in the years of my grandfather's I'm considered well over 100, 125 to be precise." Reina said while moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"That's insane! That's……nearly pedophilia." Ichigo said before Reina laughed.

"I guess it could be that considered that my fiancée is 35 in human years and well over 300 in Martian years." She said before her guards busted out laughing and Rukia going even more bug eyed.

"Wow, your laws are far different from ours here apparently." Ichigo said before the phone rang.

This was going to be interesting……relaying the news of her mother to perfect strangers that so far have shown to be very kind. This was something that in her world Reina would never see……

'You heratic child…..you should have died when your mother conceived you. If she was here when you were initially created you and that bastard sibling of yours would have never existed and approved children would have been born from the union between your mother and Yuichiro-sama.' Hauntedly echoed in the back of her head………….


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets of the Heart

The Never Ending Pain

Summary: Summary: Years of heartache and pain for four people can be felt throughout the world. One person now in a comatose-like condition of which no one can really tell if they're dead or not. One safely in their world, unable to recover from a love that could never be, in a loveless marriage with a child. And two souls that are unknown of each other that are either searching for truth or searching for acceptance.

Chapter 2: Secrets of the Heart

Hours had passed since Reina initially arrived at the Kurosaki residence. The living room was now full of men and women alike that all had ties to her mother in one way or another. There was a beautiful woman with long orange hair held back with two barrettes sitting on the large couch next to a male that wore glasses and held a strong air of confidence. Next to the two was a tall male that seemed to have a foreign mixture in his blood that had the stature of a street fighter or well rounded boxer. Along with the large male, there were two young women that were obviously related to Ichigo, Rukia's brother and then another woman that looked like the first with orange hair but with…….a well endowed figure. The number of people was surprising, almost alarming, to Reina at seeing how many people knew her mother.

The only thing now though, was that she felt extremely nervous. This wasn't like holding court to the people who wanted to destroy the peace that her mother and adopted father worked so hard to attain, no, this was much bigger.

"Who are you and why are we all here except for baboon boy?" A bald male, who seemed a bit in a sour mood, scowled before Reina glared coldly at him.

"Well then Hino-san…." Rukia trailed to cue the teen whom looked pallid in the face as if she didn't want to do this anymore.

"I'll first introduce myself then, I'm Princess Rinoa Arabella Hino, crowned Princess of the Martian kingdom. General of the Neo-Mars Imperial Army and first born of the former Queen Rei Rhila Hino; I am here to inform you on very dire and important matters in relation to your enemies Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen." Rinoa said while standing at-ease like the trained soldier she was.

At the mention of the names, the room went deathly silent and all eyes were on her. Cue-ball was looking at her with wide eyes along with all the others, but Reina didn't know why.

"What do you mean 'in relation to your enemies'?" A snowy haired young male questioned while his teal eyes locked coolly onto hers.

"They're alive, sealed away, but alive and my mother is either in a comatose state or is dead as we speak." Reina deadpanned while watching the young male's face show an expression of shock.

"How are you so certain about that?" The well endowed woman asked while looking around her to see that not only herself was flabbergasted at this news.

"I watched my mother stake herself in the heart and use her blood to form the seal of which the three are sealed in. Although I may have been but a mere toddler I can remember those events quite well due to the fact that some of my power is sealed along with the three." Reina said before seeing the male that was Rukia's brother stand and walk slowly toward her.

"There is more you have to say. It's obvious." The dark haired and dark eyed male said with a cool tone, an obvious attempt to intimidate her to spill all the truth.

"This is her records of what transpired from the time she returned to her kingdom to the night of which she created the seal on the three men. You can do with it what you must, however, some of the contents in that book cannot be read by all." Reina said before handing the male the large diary that her late mother had written in.

The large group swarmed around the book and started to read, while this was going on Reina went up to Rukia and Ichigo and curtsied politely in that of a motion for a request.

"Please tell me, have you told her about me? About our birth mother?" Reina asked with her head down to not show the emotion that was swarming in her eyes.

Rukia sadly shook her head, believing that the young woman in front of her would be angry that such important information wasn't conveyed to her twin, however when she heard a deep sigh of relief she opened her dark eyes and looked at the decorated royal to see such heartfelt relief in her eyes.

"Thank god, I must beg of you though. Please do not tell her of her mother or myself yet. With how things are right now, it is best that she doesn't know and remains ignorant of what transpired with her creation and birth. Of the scandal and series of events that lead her to end up here under your protection. With the things I've seen in this house with my power of post cognition, I can see that she is living a life of which should not be disturbed. She has been raised well and loved. Until the time comes of which she is needed to know and fight alongside us using her ancestral power, please keep that she is who and what she is away from her knowing." Reina said as her eyes shone with hidden joy of knowing her sister had a life which was much better than hers in every way possible.

As this transpired, the large group of friends were done looking through the pages that Reina had permitted them to read and was looking at the young woman who was bowing gratefully to the couple that she was speaking to.

"So, you're here to find us and seek our aide to finish off our common enemy when the seal breaks?" The snowy haired male asked before raking his fingers through his spiked hair.

"It is your choice on the matter, I am only here to assure that mother's last will was passed onto those in this world that were important to her." Reina said.

"Shouldn't Abarai-kun be here as well to read this? He's also a friend of your mother's." The well endowed woman asked before one of Reina's guards walked up to the princess and gave her back the letter that was once in the large book in her mother's friends' hands.

"My mother, she wrote this for an Abarai Renji right before she sealed away those three. When I made my decision to come here to seek your aide, I took it upon myself to try and fulfill one of my mother's final wishes." Reina said while looking at the waxed seal that was on the back of the envelope of the letter that was addressed to the male in question.

"Then one of us should deliver it to him." The dark haired and dark eyed male uttered calmly while trying to reach for the letter.

"For the time being though, I'd like to observe him before giving this to him. There's more than one reason as to why I had requested Kurosaki-san to not ask Abarai-san to come and read these details today." Reina said while feeling a vice-grip of pain snare her heart.

Without realizing that she had done such, her hand had went to her chest where her heart was restlessly beating and clenching onto the material of her fine gown.

"Are you alright Hino-san?" The orange haired woman with the barrettes, Inoue, inquired snapping the princess out of her stupor of temporary heartache at wanting answers.

"I'm fine. And also along with this, my mother is finally going to have a proper memorial service tomorrow night and I know my mother would have been happy to have her friends come to see her off to the temple of the goddesses." Reina tried to say with a flat tone but at the thought of her mother's body being moved from the fire temple to the large open crystal casket temple where the other dead goddesses were was enough to break her mask for a moment.

"Hold on, exactly how old are you?" The one with the glasses asked while adjusting said spectacles.

"I am 16 years old in the human age map however I'm 125 years old according to the Martian calendar. I know I do not look my age I am hindered for that quite frequently at home while trying to perform my duties but please understand that age is not a factor back in the Neo-Mars Kingdom. It is pure backbone and power that gets you through the nights and days of suspense of whether you can protect the billions of people who need protection from the men that threaten the peace of all creation." Reina said while her fists went ash and shook.

"Do not take Ishida-kun's question as an insult. Believe me, a lot of us in this room aren't as old as you might believe us to be." The well endowed woman, Mastumoto, snickered before glomping the white haired male, Histugaya, trying to emphasis a point.

"Rinoa-sama, excuse my interrupting but there is a transmission from the Lieutenant for you." The other guard that was in the room held a small pen toward her, as a screen showed the woman's handsome fiancée viewable for all to see.

"Thank you. Please excuse me for a moment." Reina said before bowing and excusing herself to the kitchen on the opposite side of the house.

As the teenager went to the other side of the house, the friends were looking at each other with solemn eyes. This news was unnerving and quite depressing. The Martian senshi who was here nearly 17 years ago was dead, or in a state that was close to death and had a child left alone in the world. But then again, seeing the way the child held herself in front of them, they knew that girl was definitely the fire senshi's child through and through. The only thing though that bothered the group was this: How could Rei had married another and has a child when she had shown that she loved a certain friend of theirs that was absent?

When this train of thought came to an end, Reina had entered the room again but her calm and slightly pallid face was now marred with rage. Going up to Ichigo and Rukia, the group watched as the young woman told the couple what had happened. They had moved the memorial to tonight, and were trying to cause uproar before a wedding.

"I see, we'll get ready and come with you. You guys, you want to go? We have to find that idiot and get going as soon as Aina gets home." Ichigo said while resting a hand on the teenaged princess' head in a comforting manner from how the teen looked very upset.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aina yawned slightly as she listened to the long lecture of her biology teacher. How she hated this subject with a burning passion was on her current thought stream before something hit her. Pain started from the base of her skull and worked its way to her temples. Another vision, a powerful one at that as well in which the pain was so great that she had fell out of her chair and whimpered in pain, making the teacher stop her lecture and the class turn their attention to her.

"Kurosaki-san are you alright?" The teacher hastily came to her student's side, recognizing this as another 'attack' that the student would go through periodically.

"Iie, may I go to the infirmary please?" The teen inquired before closing her eyes and trying to bite back a cry of pain as a full length film of sorts rushed through her head on mute.

Blood, tears, anger, hatred and rage; Loss, sorrow, loneliness and fear were coursing through her head although she couldn't hear what was going on to the person that she had dreamt of for nearly two years. The pain was so unbearable that the teen couldn't get up on her own as tears coursed down her cheeks quickly like the drops of rain during typhoon season. Curling into a ball and clutching her head in pain, the teen had no choice but to yield to the visions that were now raping her head. Her vision had gone blurry before the curtains were pulled and there was nothing but darkness. Meanwhile, when the teen passed out from the attack, the teacher quickly had to call the nurse and had the other students empty the room. The teacher could only sigh sadly before kneeling down and trying to cushion the teen's head in her lap while waiting. She had designated a student to call the Kurosaki residence to alert them that they would be sending their daughter possibly to the hospital again prior to the class being released.

"Sorry it took us a while. Saehara-san please take Kurosaki-san to the infirmary and await for the ambulance there. Did you get a hold of her parents?" The schools on call doctor inquired after arriving with the student council president behind him.

"Hai Yukshiro-sensei." The blonde male quickly responded before gingerly picking the raven haired teen off the ground and slung her bag over his shoulder before making his way out of the classroom toward the infirmary.

"I had a student go to the teacher's lounge to call Kurosaki-sensei and let him know that we're having his daughter taken to the hospital. Although knowing that punk he'll want her to be brought to their clinic." The teacher smirked.

"Hard to believe it eh? To know that delinquent became a doctor, it's something." The school doctor snickered before leaving the room with the teacher to make certain of the medics' attention to the teenager when they arrived.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ichigo and Rukia were making plans on leaving Aina in charge of the house and to close the clinic for this important trip to Reina's world when they were told that they had a phone call from the school and that it was urgent. Reina watched the couple run to the phone that was in the hallway with a slight curiosity but when she heard parts of the conversation, worry started to flood her.

"Have her brought to our clinic. We can handle it here. Goddamn it listen to me! No one in the hospitals knows how to handle her attacks but we do!" Ichigo had yelled into the phone while Rukia seemed close to tears as the toddler that was the couple's youngest started to cry from its crib.

Reina quickly nodded her head toward Ichigo before rushing to the toddler's room and tried to calm the baby down herself although her skills with a child were very minimal. Holding the little girl in her arms as she screamed and cried, Reina tried to speak to her soothingly and tried to rock her but alas none of it was working. At this though, Reina wondered how her mother was able to take care of twins that would cry in the middle of the nights when she wasn't married to Yuichiro at the time. Was she completely alone in raising her and her sister before her sister was sent here for the sake of protection from the vindictive people of the council? At the sudden rush of thoughts Reina felt the bite of tears come to the back of her eyes yet she tried to bite her tongue and tried to rock the toddler a little more. Or at least until the dark haired and dark eyed male who was Rukia's brother, Byakuya, came into the room that took the child from her arms. The toddler quickly hushed when her little eyes noticed that a familiar person was holding her. At this, Reina sighed in relief to see the toddler had calmed down, yet the relief was over rather quickly from the cold glare that Byakuya gave her.

"Go back into the hallway. Ichigo and Rukia said you're to go with them." And like that, Reina glared back before running out of the room and feeling rather inadequate.

Ichigo had grabbed her wrist rather tightly when she came back into the hallway which sent her guards into a frenzy on which Reina was almost unable to control the two who were starting to brandish their swords at the carrot-top.

"Stand down! This is an emergency now keep a look out." She barely was able to say before Ichigo had opened a door which was adjacent to the clinic that was connected to the house.

There was an ambulance coming up the street and the realization hit her right there at that moment. Reina felt her heart go up to her throat and beat hard against her heaving chest. Her sister, her twin, was in that and was coming here. She was finally going to see what her sister looked like now. But this was the worst way of seeing her. When the ambulance halted in front of Reina and Ichigo the doors opened and a blonde male ran out along with the school's doctor as the medics were quick to pull the stretcher out of the rear.

"So she just collapsed out of nowhere?" Ichigo hastily asked before his sisters came out and helped him cart the stretcher into the clinic and to set up a room.

Left alone with the school doctor and the blonde without so much of a glance of her sister since the worried carrot-top zipped her in, Reina looked over them wearily. She didn't sense anything so she could at least breathe a sigh of relief that no one knew of her twin and attempted assassination. In the years since her mother had been in the condition that she was in, the council had made it obvious that they would try to kill the other child of which Rei sent to the other world. But since they only saw a small glimpse of her and her sister when they were born no one really knew that her twin looked like since no one could really tell them apart after they were born due to hair coloring and/or contacts being implicated upon them with their mother's magic.

"Excuse me, are you related to Kurosaki-san?" The blonde to her left asked, making her turn and shake her head no although in her heart she was screaming yes.

"I'm merely a family friend who is here on important business." Reina answered fluidly before Rukia came out of the rear of the clinic to grab Reina.

"Is she alright?" She asked almost too afraid to ask the simple three worded question.

"She's resting right now but tell me, can precongnition bring harm to the one who's experiencing the visions? Tell me." Rukia asked while gripping her hand tightly, fear was evident in the woman's eyes for the child that was her adopted daughter.

"Most of the time no, but if it's a repetitive vision of which reveals painful truths of the future to come it can become quite dangerous for the psyche. Mother had experienced many attacks from seeing the same visions over and over up until the events happened. The final vision she saw before she went, was the vision of which those three would break free and she would not be able to help and all would be gone. So she took her life to prevent it although just from the vision happening, it'll happen sooner or later." Reina solemnly spoke before Rukia took her into the room that was set up for the teenager that had collapsed in school.

"I'll leave you be so you can see her yourself. She's asleep so she won't know." Rukia smiled sadly toward the raven haired princess before leaving the doorway and allowing Reina to walk in at her own discretion.

Before the princess grabbed the silver knob to the hospital room door, she spotted Byakuya with the same cold glare in his eyes. Glaring back at him for a moment before grabbing the knob, she knew the fragility of which was this family she had walked into to see the only family she had left. Slowly opening the door, Reina's heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on the sleeping teenager that was hooked up to some monitoring machines. Reina didn't know that she left the door open as she slid to her knees and just cried. The young woman that was in the bed, was nearly a complete copy in appearance to their mother, this was her sister and twin. Her only family member next to her birth father that she could see if not touch.

"I found you……my imouto….Aina….my twin." Reina sobbed while her hair curtained her back and tears fell to the ground as emotions of not being truly alone anymore flooded her soul.

As the teen wept, Byakuya had gone to close the door but to see the teenager slide to her knees and utter the words.

"I found you. I'm not alone anymore. But I do not want to shatter the family you are in. Such selfishness I have to have you with me my sister. You don't know who I am though or of your birth mother who is dead because she wanted to protect us. That you're a princess with the power to control life and death and that those powers are soon to awaken. There is so much for you to know, all the suffering that you're going through of seeing the future as I see into the past of the pain that was caused. You are needed and loved here, while if you are to come with me you'd be called a heretic bastard child. I want to tell you so much…..but alas no one can have what they want." Reina had sobbed as her planetary symbol of Mars glowed on her forehead and reacted being close to her twin sister and twin star.

Byakuya's stark onyx eyes widened at the words that the teenager was weeping. This child, the child that his sister had claimed to have adopted from an orphanage, that lie in the white hospital bed was Rei's child that was placed under protection to Ichigo and his sister with no breath of word to have others know of such. About to walk up to the teenager and demand answers, Byakuya stopped as Reina stood up and walked to Aina's bedside with tears still slid down her cheeks.

"Our birth father is of this world as are you. I can't even have you at my own wedding as my sister because of the knowledge of which if the council found out that you were my sister they'd kill you on the spot as they've tried to kill us from the day that we were born as the unapproved bastard children of a queen's so-called frivolous affair with a mortal. The enemies are close to breaking the seal our mother killed herself to create, the need for our powers is high but then the council would find a way to trap you. I cannot allow that to happen. I'm the shadow sacrifice for the cosmos as well as yours since my life has been targeted for so long and dispensable." Reina said before lifting her hands to look at them before she hugged herself and leaned against the wall in pain of sorts.

As Byakuya watched the teen speak to the sleeping girl that was her twin, he felt the presence of his brother-in-law and looked at the carrot-top with a quirked brow.

"Hiroyuki, I want to see you. I'm aching, it hurts so much." Reina whispered to herself, trying to recognize the warmth of her fiancée.

"Hino-san, you ready to go?" Ichigo's voice startled her to where she turned with tears still on her cheeks.

"May I ask something of you Kurosaki-san?" Reina asked before bowing deeply.

Ichigo looked at the emotionally shaken woman and could only smile weakly. Helping the teenager to her feet and looking at her eyes for a moment he urged her to ask what she wanted to ask.

"Can Aina come to my wedding under the pretense that she is your daughter? I know it's very selfish of me to ask of such a thing especially with how dangerous my world is right now." Reina asked not knowing that the black haired male had heard her entire one-sided conversation with the unconscious teen.

"I'll talk to Rukia about it but I'm certain we all can come. After all, she's the only family you have left isn't she? You have no brothers or sisters other than her do you?" Ichigo asked.

"Iie, my mother may have married but Yuichiro-tou-san did it to stop the harassment that the council was doing against my mother. Their marriage had never been consummated and no children were born from it because my mother loved my birth father till the day that she fell into the condition that she's in now. Death, suspended animation; I'd prefer the latter so I can see her and remember the warmth of her arms. The life I've lead up until now in my world is harsh and full of battle. With all of creation on alert for those three…..I've been training since my mother died to lead our soldiers into battle to protect everyone." Reina said before noticing the girl in the bed starting to wake.

"Hmm….what happened?" Aina inquired while slowly opening her eyes and seeing that she was in a very familiar setting.

"You had another attack Aina, the school called us and had the ambulance bring you here." She heard her mother's familiar voice echo in her head, the pain from the visions slowly ebbing away.

"I passed out again didn't I? Oh, hi Uncle Byakuya, what are you doing here? You're never here unless something had happened." Aina said while sitting up and noticing that there was a third person in the room.

Reina watched in silence, almost in awe, as her sister sat up and looked straight at her. Her eyes were a deep violet, the same violet their mother had that shone with gentility toward them but cruelty toward their enemies. It was like looking at her mother but it wasn't her mother.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Aina directed the question toward Reina, a strange familiarity pulsing through her body as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"I'm Rinoa Hino, a daughter to a friend of your parents. It's quite unfortunate that you had to collapse and we've had to meet under this kind of circumstance." Reina politely spoke before watching her sister nod her head.

Aina couldn't shake off feeling like she knew this girl but for the moment she shoved that to the back of her mind as she felt the warmth of her father's arms coil around her as if he knew what she had saw of the future.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked while holding her to him as he always had after she had a bad vision.

"Hai, I'm much better now dad. I'm sorry to cause you to worry so much. How's mom?" Aina asked before Rukia knocked on the door and walked into the room.

Reina could tell that this atmosphere of a loving family wasn't for her. She was a soldier, a person who was to spill blood, all luxuries of family and friends were not allowed to her with the exception of beseeching heirs to appease the council and carry on the Martian royal lineage. Turning slowly, the Princess held her head up high and bit her tongue as she excused herself to leave the family time to be alone. The iciness of her loneliness was consuming her, she wanted to be with Hiroyuki so at least she felt relatively human, loved, and needed and not just a mere breeding mare and toy soldier for the people that her mother had died for in vain.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hours had passed and after Ichigo had got a babysitter for their little girl and for their school age son, everyone involved with Rei Hino were standing behind Reina waiting for a gate to materialize to take them to the world of which her mother left this world nearly 17 years ago to return to.

Or at least until one final friend showed up quite late…..

The tall red head was running as fast as he could toward the large group that was waiting for something. The red head had made it just in time but when he spotted the young woman at the front of the group he stopped for a few moments. Reina had finally seen the gate materialize when she heard some of the people call out to someone. Turning to see the late comer her heart stopped. Red hair in a ponytail, tattoos on his brow and a grin stretched over his lips in a cocky manner; Reina knew instantly who this person who just came was. Biting down the words she wanted to say and pushing back the thoughts of the letter her mother left to be delivered Reina pressed on and turned back around to watch the doors open.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you believe I'm the woman who was once here you are sadly mistaken. I am her daughter, and I've come to bring you to say all your final farewells." Reina tried to sound as cold and aloof as possible although pain was lacerating at her soul as she spoke the harsh words to the male know to his friends as Renji Abari…..

Her birthfather, the male that the late Queen Rei Rhila Hino had loved and died protecting the children she had with him unknown to him that he was a father


End file.
